Akane Kasuga: A Brats Play
by Glyde1985
Summary: What happpens when Kazuya Kasuga, Tricks his big sister Akane, to switch bodies? a simple yet Clever story around the cousins of the Kasuga family.


**Akane Kasuga: Bratts Play**

_this is my first KImagure Orange Road story. while it might look like a small one, i decided to just make a simple, yet clever story._

_as always thanks to Izumi Matsumoto and crew for providing me with this wonderful series to be a fan of, as well thanks to Toho and studio perriot for giving life life to the anime adaption. a classic from the 80s indeed. _

_anyway`s Enjoy this story :)_

**Chapter 1**

"KAZUYA!" big sister Akane yelled as Kazuya spilled cocoa all over her bed. he giggled and runned out of her bedroom. the door slammed behind him. he thought for a moment about reading her mind to see how angry he was on her, but she regretted. Big sis knew about his power. so did his mother. "no mind reading, not every tought is good for you Kazuya" his mother had said and gived him a pat on the head. he jumped down in his bed. Kazuyas room where full of all that a 5 year old boy had. posters and toys. mostly godjira. and dragonball. wich where kazuyas main interests. he also had a Famicom that his cousins Kurumi-oneesan and manami-oneesan had bought to his 5th birthday. he tought about big sis room. blueh. full of girls and boys. and lately full of. he laughed for himself. Madoka-oneechan. the clock showed "14.00". kazuya sighed and got himself up from the bed.

"hey darling, where are you going?" his mother stood in the door to the kitchen. "im going outside mom" he said. "oh could you take your sister with you. i need to get this to Takashi`s." a door slammed and akane came down the stairs. "did i hear Uncle`s name?" she asked. mother smiled and dissappeared into the kitchen. soon she came out with a bag of stuff. "here, deliver this to Your uncle. i need to go to work soon."

Akane sighed. "well okay"

her mother showed a thumb up. Kazuya did the same. he now had a plan on something fun.

**Chapter 2**

Akane and Kazuya walked in front of the big appartment where their uncle lived. Kazuya smiled and. stopped. Akane continued to the entrance. "what is taking you so long." she asked.

"hihi! Kyaa!" Kazuya trew himself into his sister. he bited his theet together and consentrated all his powers at once and "slam" he felt he slammed into her and everything went black. coming to himself he saw at first that his plan had worked. he was in his sister`s body now. that was the power of body swap. only his cusin kyosuke had been able to use this beside him. becoming a girl was strange. first you had big breasts. and walking felt wierd as heck, but damn. he looked over at his own body. Akane was still out of bounds. now she had time to mess up even more for his big sis. because now his was big sis.

"umm.." Akane came to her senses. that Kazuya why did he..but she quickly saw what excactly Kazuya had been up to. "noooo" she yelled as she now found herslef insside Kazuyas little body. well everything was smal lnow. she got herself up and felt wierd as beinng a male was wierd. he felt something tingly in her pants and blushed. yup. she was Kazuya now. looking around she saw nothing of her former body. damn Kazuya where did you run off to? she tought as she picked up the bag of supplies for uncle takashi. maby her cusins could help solving all this.

**Chapter 3**

"oh hello Kazuya"

"hi uncle" Akane said in her brothers voice. "WHO do we have here?" Kurumi and Manami giggled and came over to her. "come in come in" uncle said and she handed him the bag. "something from aunt" he said and dissappeared to the kitchen. Akane walked over to Kyosuke`s room. "no, Kasuya." Manami said. "Oniichan is studying" Kurumi said. Akane sighed. waht to do now? to her luck uncle takashi shouted about some dessert. "cakes? your mother brought cakes kazuya-kun!" Kurumi laughed and rushed to the kitchen. the door besides aAKane flew up and out strode her knight in shining armor. Kyosuke kasuka. "did i hear cake talk?" he yawned and akane screamed "BOO" Kyosuke almost jumped. "ahh k-kasuya hello there!" he found a place at the table. "okay time for something to bite on. im starving. all this reading. "JINGORO!" a yellow and brown cat got flown down from the table. "hehe seems like he want cake" Akane laughed. Kyosuke smiled at him. "you wanna join me down to the ABCB?" Akane Nodded.

they finished their dessert and Akane jumped down from the chair. she felt her.. ehm .. Kazuyas crotch. and it was hella embarrassing, oh darn that boy she tought while sprinting into Kyosukes room, took a leap and jumped up on his bed. "ahhh im stuffed" she yawned. Kyosuke came in, grabbing his jacket and looked at her. "you still coming Kazuya?" he asked. Akane was confused. she could tell Kyosuke the truth now, but how would he react? "oh oniisan, could i talk to you about something?" she finnally asked. kyosuke looked suprised for a momenty but finnaly sat down on his bed besides Akane. "yes what is it?" Now akane felt dizzy. what the heck was she going to say, she started slowly. "y`know... something pretty wierd and unfortunate happened this morning. befor i came here. you know my sister akane?" kyosuke nodded. Akane continued "well im.. um.. im not kazuya, we switched bodies. im your siter Akane trapped in my brothers body." she drew her hands against her face.

"i... i think i understand you. but anyway WHAT THE HECK? how did it happen, it is Akane kasuga im talking to now?" Kyosuke looked like a big question mark. akane nodded and explained further. "i don`t know why he did it. i remeber yelling a bit on him early this morning. well it wasn`t on purpose. he spilled hot chocolate all over my bed." Kyosuke nodded understandingly "actually he did that to me once too. we switched bodies. allowing him to fare out on a date with Hikaru, yes you remeber her? Akane nodded and kyosuke continued "leaving me alone as Kazuya, who for some reasone ended up in Ayukawa`s care. not that i did want it but what choice did i have. i was a kid, just like you are now." he closed his eyes. "so kazuya is running around in MY body. god knows what he might be up to" akane said. Kyosuke stood up. "let`s go to ABCB. maby Ayukawa or Master knows anything about Kazuya.. eh akane`s whereabouts.

**Chapter 4**

Kazuya was a girl now. pretty funny indeed. but everything was so much different from Akanes sight. he had been used to her body tho now walking down the streets with no clue to go. he stopped for a moment. "HEY" someone behind him said. he spun around and saw right on Hikaru-chan. he noticed yusakuu where besides her with a collosall amount of packages and shopping bags, and he was looking irritated at him. Kazuya took a breath and greeted her back. "so what are you doing here akane?" Hikaru asked. Kazuya bursted out something as "looking to buy some candy i think." Hikaru smiled. "we where just finished shopping. Yuusaku here is the Best shopping helper one can have. right Yuusaku?" yusaku grunted something like "yes" and grinned his teeth under the weight of the packages. Kazuya got Many ideas. he could totally seduce hikaru to go after kyosuke, he could go and mess up with ayukawa-oneechan. or he could do akanes transformation trick.

he looked at Hikaru and consentrated. nothing worked. "um Akane-san what are you doing?. Kazuya blushed and laughed. "ahaha i think im very hungry." hikaru smiled. akane strated tripping. "gotte get something to eat." she farewelled to Hikaru and yusaku and hurried off. "she sure is something." Hikaru said. "wierd girl in my eyes, reminded me about Kasuga." Yusaku said. "maby it`s because they are cusins. Who knows" hikaru looked at some birds eating food from a trash bin. "well the kasugas are wierd anyway, and kasuga is a little..." hikaru held yusakus mouth shut. "darling isn`t a fool." she said and started walking away from yuasku. "h-hikaru-chan wait!"

**Chapter 5**

the doorbell to the ACBC rang and the Girl behind the bar looked up. "ohayo Ayukawa" Kyosuke smiled. "oh kasuga-kun! what brings you here?" the girl said. "madoka-oneechan!" akane shouted. madoka looked over the bar desk. "oh hello there Kazuya-kun" Kyosuke lifted kazuya up on a chair. "have you seen my big sis oneechan?" akane asked. madoka sat two chocolate milkshakes on the table. kyosuke took a zip. "Akane-san? no i haven`t seen her." Akane took a zip of the milkshake. "say, where is master?" Kyosuke wondered. Ayukawa explained that master was in Kyoto on a trip with his wife and family. "so you`re working day and night now?" kyosuke asked. Madoka did a faint gesture. Kyosuke laughed. Akane tought to hug Madoka Ayukawa hard. Madoka Ayukawa, such a beautiful girl. she drank some more of her milkshake.

Why didn`t it work? kazuya tought but soon remembered back to when he body swapped with Kyouske-onichan on that valentines day. that ended horrible. he had to sit trough a got beaten up by both Hikaru and Madoka. he sat on a bench and ate some caramels. yummy indeed. "HEY AKANE" someone shouted at him. kazuya looked over and saw Komatsu and hatta came grinning over to him. "not these bozoos" he tought behind htem came his cusins, Kurumi and Manami. "why you sitting here all alone?" Komatsu asked.

"im waiting for Kyosuke" he said. "kyosuke? well he is at the ABCB." Manami said. "with your little brother." Kurumi added. kazuya stood up. "well" he began but lost his mind for a moment. what where he going to do? go and ask Akane to change bodies? go change body with Kyosuke? go to pretend he and Akane had a meeting? "um Akane-san?" Kazuya shaked himself out of his own toughts. "oh yes. i where going to see Kyosuke thats it." he gestured a farewell and hurried away. leaving the girls and the bozos behind. he had to see akane now. being a girl sucked.

**Chapter 6**

"ding ding" the doorbell of the ABCB rang- in came two girls. Madoka and Kyosuke looked up. it was Hikaru, followed by Yusaku."hi hikaru, good day yuu-kun." Ayukawa cheered. Hikaru smiled and greeted them all back. Akane didn`t know thhat Yusaku boy very much. she knew only what Kyosuke and Kazuya had told her. this boy was a temper at times. an excellent karate student, despite looking like a kid. hikaru trew herself at Kyosuke who almost fell down from his chair. Akane giigled. this girl was a shining flower. perfect for kyosuke. but stil, after what happened at the disco back then. she knew who really was kyosuke`s girl. wich made her smile. "you wouldn`t guess who me and yuskau met earlier."

"who?" kyosuke asked. "Akane-san" Hikaru smiled. "KAZUYA?" Akane yelled. but soon regetted it since now the group looked at her. "eh um.. i mean i spelled my name right" she said while grinning. i kid should be able to get out of situations like this easily. Kyosuke looked at her with a what are you doing face. "where did you see her?" kyosuke asked. Hikaru explained that Akane apparently had been loking for Kazuya and looked wery stressed. yusaku grunted something about akane being a wierdo but soon got that back by both madoka and hikaru, wich made kyosuke laugh. akane smiled. now she knew where her little brat where. only question was. how where she gonna confront her brother. but then it hit her. she jumped down from the bar chair. "where are you going Kazuya-kun?" hikaru smiled. "uhh ehh i got something urgent up." and akane took speed and pushed the ABCB door open and hurried out. "wait AKA..kysouke felt someone grab his arm. "Hikaru?" she then stove a big spoon of ice cream into his mouth. "Madoka made this for us sempai." she giggled.

Kazuya felt exausted. he began to feel like this older girl life had it`s downside. he probably would have gonbe to the ABCB to get his body back from his sister. but no. Kyosuke and the others where probably there. she came over to an alley. it where less people here as it was a lot of closed old stores here. "hey hey hey" someone said behind him. he turned around and saw some older guys, looked like rookies. "a young beauty like you should`nt go alone around here." he smirked and came closer. Kazuya got anoyed by these bozos. "leave me alone." he said and walked away. the guy who had talked to her grinned and grabbed her shoulder. Kazuya pushed the hand away. what the heck had he gotten into now. stupid perverts. suddently someone grabbed his arms. two of the guys. "now now little girl" their leader said and laughed while he signaled his crew to follow. Kazuya where stuck. they took him down a road west of where he had met them. they came to a park. kazuya wanted to scream on the police but when he tried to scream one of the guys noticed that and held a hand over his. Kazuya bited the man and he screamed. "boss she bite me!" he yelled. the leader hushed him down and snared at the others. then he took up a hankerchief and band it around kazuyas mouth. these guys where mad.

Akane runned as fast as her small kazuya legs could run. she had to find her brother. but where to search. she started in town and runned around and down to the pier. and up by the school district. and down to the orange district again. Kazuya was nowhere. he stubled over to a bench and found himself in a park. the birds where singing and people enjoyed the afternoon. kazuya looked around. and at one moment he saw his goal. KAzuya, in her body where guided by a bunch of big creeps down to the lake. she jumped down from the bench and sneaked over to a bush nearby the group. they all looked around themselves. must be scared of the police she tought. Akane had to do something. she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kurumi, Manami? her two cusins sat besides her. "Big bro told us everything before you left for abcb." manami wisphered. "we`re here to help." AKane nooded and pointed at the group who now where about to trow kazuya in one of the lake boats. "what are they doing?" Kurumi wondered. "about to set Kazuya on a boat ride." Manami said. Akane had a plan. the sisters would runn up and scare the men and Akane would rush onto Kazuya and switch bodies with him. she explained this to the girls. they agreed to try it out. at thge signal of 3 the sisters jumped out of the bush and yelled after the guys. the reactoin was caothic and Akane saw the oppertunity to strike. she did and in moments she roared "STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER" and trew herself right in the direction of Kazuya whos eyes light up at her approach. it was a hit. they both got trown out into the water and everything turned black.

**Chapter 7**

Akane opened her eyes. she saw the trees and skys. after that a known face came in vision. her little brother smiled at her. the body swap worked. "you little brat" she hugged him. and to her suprise the hug was a long one. Kazuya didnt kick her away like usually. "thank you sis, you rescued me. even in my body, you are strong" he smiled and took her hand. "but why did you do this?" Akane wondered. "i needed my sisters love. you been treating me like a brat in a long time now. but you now have proven me that being a girl is dangerous" he replied. he yawned. then moments after he snored. Akane took him and laid him in her arms. "Kazuya you are a adoreable brat. my adoreable brat." she heard foots coming her way and turned around. Kurumi and Manami came over to her. "is everything okay? we had to lay you down here after we got you up from the water." Manami said. "the police needed help." Kurumi said. they sat there for a time and soon Kazuya woke up. "Kyosuke-oniichan" he bounced up and jumped from the bench. "lets go find kyosuke." he suddently where full of energy aagin. Akane laughed and smiled at the sisters. then she stood up and lifted Kazuya on her shoulder. "come`on girls i`ll order you all a big ice cream." she began walking. The sisters giggled and followed after her.

**The End**


End file.
